


Note On The Cousland Sibling Relationship

by StarlordShepard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, cheesy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlordShepard/pseuds/StarlordShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note on Lucia Rose Cousland's relationship with her brother Fergus, and it's influence on her relationship with Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note On The Cousland Sibling Relationship

I'm gonna say this, Lucia had a fantastically close relationship with her brother. When they were just kids the two were trouble makers. When they got a bit older, he a teen, he was the one that was always cracking the one liners and making fun of her, and she, tried so hard to be a strong warrior like the rest of her family, and her brother (At least when he was in battle, he never joked) she tried to stay serious as possible when he would make jokes and make fun of her, simply because she wanted to be more grown up like he was. When she was younger he could make her laugh and the two would get into all sorts of trouble, but as she grew older she would often tell him that it was childish. But she would sometimes say shit back under her breath and some times he would be all "Come again, Rosie?" and she would just glare at him. And even after he got married the two would still sometimes fight like children. They would spar of course but they would argue at times, a lot less frequently than when they were little. That is when the two would revert to the witty banter they often used as younger children, when Lucy would still play into it.

So when Lucy fled castle Cousland She basically shut off. While she was traveling with Duncan they didn't talk much, nor did he expect her too. She knew for a fact what had happened, but emotionally she couldn't process it at the time. But (because I am a horrible person and an even more horrible writer) a switch flipped when she first met Alistair, His sassy remarks towards that mage in Ostagar reminded her, albeit unconsciously, about her brother, and she immediately just started interacting with him in a similar way that she had with her brother when they were younger. The witty banter and the playfulness. Obviously she didn't look at him like a brother, no, but the interactions they had made her feel at home. ( I mean eventually the banter turned sexual and ohhh my god it's hilarious).

The entire time she was fighting the blight she was blocking out the feelings she had about the tragedy of her family. It was a combination of her simply focusing on the task at hand, realizing the importance of it, as well as essentially using her interactions with Ally to make her feel the connection that she had to her brother. That is not to trivialize the love she eventually felt for him, it was genuine, wholly and completely, but it was his similarity to her brother and the reminder of the pure feelings she had as a child that allowed her to fall for him when she was in such a hopeless situation.


End file.
